


Boggart Revelations

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-12
Updated: 2008-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1917396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Boggart Revelations

Title: Boggart Revelations  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: MPreg implied.  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[**snupin100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/)'s challenge: #168: Riddikulus  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: I think I squeaked in under the wire. ;)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Boggart Revelations

~ 

The werewolf advanced, making the child cower as Severus watched in horror. Breath shuddering in his chest, Severus fumbled for his wand, but fear made him clumsy.

“Riddikulus!”

The vision dissipated in a cloud of pink bats. Pink bats? Severus narrowed his eyes. “Lupin?”

Remus stepped into the room. “Sorry about that. I’ve had problems with that boggart...”

“Indeed.” Severus’ face was flaming. “I must go--”

“One moment,” Remus said. “Who was that child the boggart became?”

Severus’ hand automatically went to his belly and Remus’ eyes widened. “Severus?”

Severus sighed. “We need to talk about something not so ridiculous.”

~


End file.
